A Valiant Start
by Shin-Dan Kuroto
Summary: Summary: When The Demon Lords Rise up from the depths of the underworld, Ten Young Warriors Rise Up to Stop them. Its Up, Yusei, Rex, Sio, Roxas, Randy, Jinx, Jenny, Peter, Red, and Sougo to save the earth From the Akumaizer Inspired by typhoonboom08's valour guardian series
1. Chapter 1

** Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Explanations**. **The** **way**** i have this story written i have, ive made a few changes to some characters, and im some Obsure Characters as well, so this is an introduction to the current team**

**Sougo Tokiwa is from Kamen Rider Zi-O the 20th and last rider of the heisei era, his supposed destiny is to become An Evil Overlord who shall rule the world. He is slightly bummed about that, so he decided to become a good overlord. Lets see if he can.**

**Randy Cunningham is the Ninja Of Norrisville , he is from Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja, Here he is now a Sophomore in high school**

**Yusei Fudo is from Yugioh 5Ds whose story has been slightly altered to fit this new universe**

**Red is from the undertale fangame Undertale Red , and is quite an interesting character, being a member of royal guard**

**Jenny Wakeman is From My life as a teenage robot. Her background hasn't changed**

**Roxas is from kingdom hearts and has gone through the most changes, as to separate him from typhoomboom08's version. This Roxas is Not Ventus, Nor is He Sora , while he still is Sora's nobody. The connection to ventus is only physical. When Roxas was to merge with Sora he refused to disappear, so in his desperation in wanting to live caused a split between him and sora. But While sora got all the benefits. Such as the power roxas held and his memories. Roxas was fractured, he was forced to start absorbing dusks who lacked in any identity to survive thus corrupting his physical form as well as repairing the physical damage. Now he is armed with void claws . He can still use his keyblades but chooses not to unless the situation calls for it.**

**Sio Ogura is Nobunagun from the Anime and Manga Nobunagun, She is the reincarnation of Oda Nobunaga , thus she had inherited his memories, battle tactics, and part of his personality when in battle. Outside of battle Sio is a Military Otaku and aa huge dork.**

**Rez Salzar is From Generator Rex, Which is connected to ben 10 via a crossover. His backstory hasn't changed much.**

**Jinx Is from Teen Titans, here her name is Becky Sharpe, and she is a former villain now hero after being given a chance by The heroine Zatanna to be better.**

**Spider Man is a mixture of many different versions of peter, But most he is the spectacular spider man with a mix of Spiderman Unlimited, He is of Course Peter Parker, so if you know spider man than you know to expect.**

-'-

Look at the world, beautiful isn't it, Humanity as Flourish, become one of the two dominant species on earth, the other being the monsters, once sealed away in the humanchild known as Frisk had broken the barrier keeping them sealed in the underground. Now they have been reintegrated back into society, with Frisk as their Ambassador.

Now both races live in peace, with monsters now going to schools with humans, and the like. So yes all in life was peaceful for the most part. Sure you had the occasional super villain or evil organization sprout up. Or the occasional extressial invader show up every now and then.

But luckily for the earth, We have an abundance of heroes and many multinational organizations ready to defend the earth from anything that dares threaten it.

**CENTRAL PARK, NEW YORK USA**

Spider-Man aka Peter Parker was currently making his daily patrol, doing his very best to help the common man and monster from the local criminals. But he couldn't shake this feeling " My Spider Sense is going crazy" He thought as he precognition sense were flaring as if something terrible was about to happen.

"Maybe I'm just under a lot of stress" Pete thought before he swung off to meet the Fantastic Four on the Baxter Building for his new Suit. It was Gift from Reed Richards as yesterday was his birthday and well, Pete and his aunt were basically family to them. But he still couldn't shake that feeling

**OLD DOMINO CITY AKA THE SATELLITE, USA**

Yusei Fudo is a very interesting person, he is one is the 6 Signers, People Chosen by Quetzalcoatl The Crimson Dragon to defend the world from threats, such as the Meklords, with the power of The Signer Dragons, Beings created by said Crimson Dragon to assist the signers in defending the world. Yusei is the Leader of Group, Wearing the Mark of the Dragon Head, and the Master of Stardust Dragon.

But as more and more threats rose up, Yusei felt obliged to assist in the protection of the world. Thus he and his friend Rally began creating the Synchron System, a special suit designed after some of the monsters in Yusei's Deck. Currently Only the base Suit was complete based around Speed Warrior.

" Wow its really come to together Yusei " Rally said looking over their handy work.

"Yes it has, and I couldn't have done it without Rally" Yusei replied as he installed the finishing touches.

**MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, KANSAS USA**

The middle of nowhere, a dark portal opens up, stepping a human like figure in a black cloak, his eyes glowing a slight blue, said Figure collapses on the front yard of a small farm, only to be discovered by the Farmers Small Dog, a Pink Beagle of all things. It seemed to be having a freak out.

"Oh what's wrong Courage" Asked Muriel, the farms current owner as her Husband pasted a few years ago. As for Courage he in typical courage fashion pointed at the cloaked figure passed out the lawn.

"Oh my the poor thing" Muriel said taking pity on their new guest "Bring them inside ,Courage " She said as she went inside to set up the guest room for them.

"Ohhh i've gotta bad feeling about this" Courage said panicking before the figure began to groan and reawaken his hood falling down, revealing his spiky blond hair and dark blue eyes. This was Roxas, former member of Organization 13 and currently lost.

Roxas shook his head as he mentally slapped himself for passing out , before noticing the Pink Dog staring at him " Oh hello there" he said giving Courage a pat on the head " My Name is Roxas" he told the dog " Sorry for landing on your lawn" he said chuckling awkwardly as Courage gave him a look, before leading roxas inside his humble home.

**A few hours later**

Roxas had met with Muriel and apologized for any damage he might have caused. Which Muriel assured him, that he left no damages, and Offered to let him stay, as roxas made it clear he had nowhere to go.

"Oh Thank you" he said smiling as Muriel shooed him and courage out of the kitchen, to prepare the nights dinner.

Until everything happened at Once. The ground began to shake violent all across the world causing massive damage as back in Central Park New York, A massive Tree made burst out of the ground, reaching far into the sky , while else where Several Stone Slabs erupted from the ground, as All hell broke loose as Demons began spewing out of gates many of varying sizes.

As for the Tree, it began unleashing hordes and hordes of demons from its branches, before Ten Demonic Figures, Stood Atop the massive tree. Their Leader A Black Demon with glowing red eyes and bat like wings on his head armed with a sword. Spoke

_**"Humans , Monsters I Am Xatan and We are Akumaizer and We have come to conquer your world, and unleash the forces of hell upon this world and beyond. Resistance is futile, you will be destroyed and your essence shall consumed, YOUR TIME AS THE DOMINANT RACES ARE OVER" **_Xatan Shouted broadcasting his message all over the world.

" _**Excellent speech Xatan, but don't expect the humans to this lying down" **_Said Medusa " _**After all you've seen the powers they possess" **_she explained

_**"Indeed but with the hell gates they'll be to spread out to deal with us, and with our fortress" **_Xatan explained " _**Now Doviculus unleash the Tainted Coil have them leave no survivors " **_Xatan ordered the bondage demon who smirked

"_**Of course Xatan, **_" He said taking flight

**Back with our heroes**

Peter now in his New Suit (Unlimited) was swinging all across new york fighting off several demons with the help of, The Fantastic Four, , The Prowler and Venom.

"Shit there's just no end to them" Spidey said punching one in the face as he landed on in front of the massive tree , that was just constant unleashing demons , The most common one were , One eyed purple demons that moved in an unnatural way, shaking and swaying with each movement, armed with a dagger.

Peter Frowned as his found himself outnumbered , "Well it's a good time to test out my new stingers" he thought as two bone like stingers popped out of his wrists. Them dripping with a toxic venom

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO ," He shouted as he charged into battles Slashing at several of the demons cutting them down one by one, but Unfortunately as soon as it took one down. Several more took its place.

'There no end to them" he thought before fortunately help arrived in the form of massive Orange metal fists and Blue laser Fire.

InFront of Spidey, Stood A blue female robot with blue pigtails and Hispanic Teen wearing an Orange and Blue jacket, his hands now shifting into a massive

" Thanks for the assist " Spidey said cutting another demon down

" No prob, The Names Rex by the way, " The Hispanic said as he cut down several demons with a wide swing of his arm.

"And I'm Jenny" the Robot said her hands unleashing laser fire upon their enemies "Arent you" she asked

"That's right your friendly neighborhood spiderman"


	2. Chapter 2

**A few Hours before, Above the Atlantic Ocean**

The Defense Organization Against Outer Objects aka DOGOO, was currently spread thin with several of Its E-Genes Holders all across the world fighting the demons,

The Commander, a woman over 200 years old, Dogoo, the alien lifeform, which looked like a mix between a Dog , Rabbit and massive set of armorz and Saint Germain the second in Command.

"It seems a few young heroes, are heading to engage, the demon lords" Dogoo said looking over the situation " I suggest we send one of our E-Gene holders to the Hot Zone"

"I agree, old friend, The question is who" The Commander said as they looked over their Options.

" I suggest sending Nobunagun, having access to range weapons and Nobunaga's unorthodox strategies will certainly assist her in this mission" The Commander said with Dogoo and Germian Agreeing

**"NOBUNAGUN REPORT TO TRANSPORT POD 3, WERE SENDING YOU INTO THE HEART OF THE DEMONS FORCES" ** The Commander Shouted over the intercom.

" YES MAM" Sio Replied as as she ran for the pod

" Good Luck out there love" Said a voice as Sio turned around and Saw Adam Hiram her boyfriend and reincarnation of Jack The Ripper, waving her off " Now be sure to come back to me, you here" he said

" Who do you think your talking to" Sio smirked giving him a Mad smile before pecking him om thr check and dashing off.

"Well time to start on my assignment" he thought before heading off in the opposite direction.

**NORRISVILLE, KANSAS USA **

Randy Cunningham was having a pretty shitty day, obvious reason the demons, and the second issue, he was currently out numbered and was losing, and that this point he was seriously considering unleashing the Tengu, just so it would defend its Turf.

"This is not going well" He thought as he sliced down several more demons with his Katana , before using his chain scythe up and swing around several of the Angel Like Demon who had the habit of charging at him. Unfortunately they got some nics on him, cutting him in his sides drawing blood

"Damn" He panted as he could barely stand at this point, it had been Hours, Since the demons rose up, "I guess this is it" he thought nearly giving up.

"DON'T GIVE UP" Shouted a Voice as Roxas Came down from the sky ,Unleashing several pillars of Light that surrounded him and Randy. " TAKE THIS SPOT BEAM" He shouted Snapping his Clawed fingers as the pillars unleashed several small beams of light striking several of the demons killing them on impact.

" Whoo boy, Thanks for the save Bro" Randy said grateful for the help.

" No problem, Names Roxas, Yours "

"I am the Ninja " Randy said giving off a goofy pose.

" I can see that , but I meant your actual name" Roxas said as he looked around at the nearly destroyed town

" Randy, You can call me Randy" he said Tiredly falling on his butt.

" Where is everyone" Roxas asked

" Currently hiding, right now i'm the only one protecting this place" He said "I want to go and deal with the head honcho themselves, but if i leave then , everyone's fucked " he explained clearly stressed out.

Suddenly Randy's Suit started to glow as the Ninjanomicom, The that Supplied Randy with the all the knowledge of the previous Ninja, it began to spin rapidly as a beam of Red Light escaped from its pages as Man in a similar outfit to randy stood before the two teens.

This was the first ninja of norrisville, Long dead his soul usually in the book itself. But now here he was, standing before them

"Randy-San, Go with roxas and destroy those demons I shall defend Norrisville" The first ninja ordered drawing his sword

"Umm sure no problem, but how is this happening ?" Randy asked confused

"ILL EXPLAIN LATER NOW GO, " He shouted as he sent Randy and Roxas on their way, awoth roxas opening a Void Portal Destination New York City.

"Good Luck Randy-San" He said before turning to the new horde of Demons before him. " Shall we dance " He smirked

**In Japan, **

Jinx, former villain and current vigilante, was trying to enjoy her vacation in Japan, but that went to crap, once the demons showed up. Fortunately her ability to just generate bad luck for her enemies was quite beneficial, as the demon were basically prat falling into each other, fallimg intonholea that burst open under ground, or struck by Jinx's mix of Acrobatics and Magic Shock Waves striking many demon into the ground.

"This is too easy" she said Taunting the demons pissing them off, as they constantly fell into pratfall after pratfall. But then Demons stepped up their game. Calling forth a Blitz Demon. It was quite large around the size of an SUV . Its was slightly hunched over, Its Teeth bare, and serrated blades on its arms, and it seemed to generate lightning.

_**"**_**ROARRRR" **The Blitz Shouted as Warp around the area before punching Jinx in the stomach and sent her flying also most crashing into a Building until something Caught her.

**TIME MAZINE **" a Machine like voice shouted as Jinx found herself in the hands, of all things a robot, with what seemed to be a Watch for Head.

"Hey thanks for save" she shouted as the Time Mazine punted the Blitz demon a great distance

"No problem" The Robot Said or Rather the pilot said as a door opened on its chest, " Get in i'm heading for New York, wanna come with" the pilot asked

"Yeah lets go" she said stepping inside, finding that 1 the robot was bigger on the inside and two Its Pilot. He wore Silver and Black Armor, with what appeared to be Four different colored watches , 2 on each gauntlet , and on his Face was a Pink Visor in the Kanji for The Word Rider.

" Who are you" Jinx asked

" I am Kamen Rider Zi-O, The Overlord who shall inherit the power of All Riders...or So I''m Told " he said with a smile in his voice

Jinx could only stare before shrugging " Okay then Mr. overlord, let's get this show on the road"

" _YOSH_ LETS GO"


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Domino City,USA **

Yusei was now rushing across the state, with StarDust Dragon by his wiping out demons left and right as Yusei used The Speed Suits Ability, Subsonic Speeds

" _How the suit holding up Yusei" _Rally asked Concerned as he was currently hiding away underground with the rest of Satellite while Sector Security and the other signers attacked with either high level duel monster, via the new Solid Vision System, which made Monsters real, it was only activated in Tournaments or Extreme Emergencies such as now.

" _It works like a dream Rally , now sit tight me and Stardust Dragon are heading for the source of this Chaos, Just be Ready to Transport any Armor that's Ready for Synchronization" _Yusei Said as he Punched a demon in the face as Stardust unleashed a blast of Cosmic Fire.

" Good Work Stardust" Yusei said as he noticed a Figure in Red jump down from a building and cut down several of the Armor Demons before Landing on Stardust's Back

" Thanks for the assist" Yusei said giving her a thumbs up as the girl tosses a few bombs behind them causing many demons to explode

"No problem, names Red Slicing Hood , and I'm Guessing your Yusei Fudo" She guessed

" Yeah that's right i'm guessing my partner gives it way doesn't it" He said chuckling

" Yup but that also makes things easier, " She said as Yusei Jumped on top of Stardust Dragon.

" It does as i'm guessing you're heading for New York as well " He said

"Of Course as a former member of King Asgore Royal Guard it's my duty to Monster and Mankind" She said removing her mask revealing her snow white face , black eyes with star like Pupils

" Surprised "

"Not Really, After Z-One and Paradox, nothing surprises me these days" Yusei said with a shrug . Before Raising up his Hand as The mark of the Dragon Appeared on his Hand.

" Okay Red , I suggest you hold on tight " Yusei said to her before hold up to Cards"

"Stardust Xiaolong , Majestic Dragon, StarDust Dragon, Its Time Synchro Summon Majestic star Dragon" He shouted as Stardust Xiaolong began well stardust flowing into Stardust Dragon as Majestic dragon became one with it Causing it to transform into a more Serpentine Dragon with white scaled wings, it became more streamlined

" Go Majestic Star Dragon, full speed " Yusei Ordered as The Dragon Roared in response before speeding off at SuperSonic Speeds causing Red to scream while held on for dear life.

**Now Back to Present Time**

Rex, Jenny and Peter were currently in the thick of it, Jenny was in the air flying around dealing with the Armor Demons, who could fly and armed with lances and shields.

" Take this " she shouted firing Rockets at several of them knocking a few out of the sky but two more took its place . " OH Come on" she exclaimed before taking off to draw their attention away from Rex and Spidey.

Speaking of Whom, Rex had morphed his arm into his Funchuks swinging around the massive metal nunchucks , Rex was having the time of his life especially when Spidey would web a group of them up and send them his way.

" Oi Rex here's a few more " Spidey shouted as he spun around smacking several demons on their asses before releasing his payload as Rex's Funchuks came and crushed them like bugs.

Unfortunately they weren't getting any closer to the entrance, instead they were getting pushed back as Spidey quickly noticed " Damn it we back up" he cursed

Then Everything happened at Once, First a Rocket comes Crashing down onto the battlefield. Second a Silver Portal opens up, As two figures step out, Both wearing black. Third Came a Mechanical Voice that Shouted **TIME MAZINE** as Robot appeared before them. And Finally a Roar of a White ,Blue and Silver Dragon as it came in flying at Supersonic Speeds Unleashing its Cosmic Fire upon the demons before them. On top it was what looked like little red riding hood with a sword, and guy dressed as the duel monster card Speed Warrior.

"Well Spidey it Looks like we got the backup we needed" Jenny said as the Rocket Pod Opened up Revealing a Japanese Girl with Brown Hair, Red Eyes that seem to glow, and she war wearing a somewhat strange bump suits as the hands and feet of said jump puffed out and covered said body parts. At least on her hand on her left hand was a Massive Arm Cannon.

She opened fire upon the demons, with a crazed look in her eyes. Eager for battle before shifting to much more pleasant attitude, once getting a good look at her new allies " Oh Umm hello" she said awkwardly

" Yo nice of you all to join the party " Rex said as Yusei and Red jumped off the Dragon,

"Majestic Star Dragon, Assist others in New Work" Yusei ordered as the dragon took off.

The Time Mazine opened up as Jinx and Zi-O, jumped out ,Zi-O armed with his Zikan Girade. Taking a battle stance as Roxas healed everyone injuries using Curaga before flexing his claws.

The Heroes were now united , Now the Fight Truly Begins

The ten young heroes stood together, before unleashing their wraith upons the demons , Nobunagun and Jenny unleashing a hell storm of bullets and rockets , Spider-man webbing many of them up before sending them fly or Cutting them with his stinger.

Randy Unleashing Tengu fire and using several on the demon's own weapons against them.

Red Cutting several of them down with her blade , Jinx using her Magic to cause the demons to either kill themselves on accident or have them end up on Either Roxas's Claws or Zi- O ' Zikan Girade

While Yusei used his super speed to knock several of them in the air before he finished them, a tornado kick.

Soon the demons numbers were dropping as Zi-O prepared a final attack.

He held up a Red and Black Watch as he Adjusted its Dial and pressed the button on top

**" Wizard " **It went as he places in slot of the Zikan Girade in its Gun Mode

**"Finish Time : Wizard Sure Sure Shooting**" it's called out unleashing a Massive Tornado Magical Fire , Wind , Water , and Earth. Wiping out the last of demon foot soldiers

*_Whistle* _Nobunagun said smirking at the smoldering demon corpses as the group starred up the tree

" Alright Guys Let's Go" Yusei Shouted as the Ten Warriors charged for the entrance where The Battle for the earth begins..


	4. Roxas vs Amadum

***Smash*** went the fortress door, as the group of ten stormed inside, Several demons that seemed to dressed in S&M type wear turned to look at them before attacking them. The Battle Nuns. Tall demoness that well looked like Nuns with long legs l, a very curvaceous body and but uglt face looking like a zipper. They roared at thr group knocking pushing them back.

"Okay i've had enough of that " Spidey said webbing their mouths shut as Randy and Roxas took them down. Before Nobunagun opened fire upon the High Priest of the Taint Coils who attacked with hellish spells and twisted songs. Which were drowned out Jenny firing her sonic cannon.

Jinx while dodging several attacks , suddenly shuddered, " I can feel them, those demon lords are on the upper levels" She said before sending a magic shock wave at these strange demon that seemed to be walking mouths, snapping their teeth at her before being shredded

" then we need to ascend" Yusei said "You Kamen Rider" he said as well the Kanji form Kamen and Rider were on his helmet and his visor respectively.

" Yes" Zi-O asked slashing another demon down "can you and Nobunagun clear the room in one clean swoop" He asked

"Of course we can" She shouted as She activated her Triple volley. Which consisted if her arming herself with a smaller gun on her right arm and floating drone in the shape of a mask coming off the larger gun.

" BEHOLD THE NOBUNAGUN TRIPLE VOLLEY" She shouted as used one of the demons as a stepping stones while firing in the air in three separate directions , hoping from demon to demon spray demonic blood everywhere.

" You know what I think she's got this" Roxas said with a wryly grin on his face he casted Thundaga on one of the larger demons.

" Agreed" Yusei replied " Rex think you make us and entrance up top" he asked as Rex smirked before flying up to the ceiling and punching a hole in the next floor.

" Alright , Everyone lets go" Yusei shouted as Rex and Jenny. Left those who couldn't fly up through the hole. While Nobunagun, Roxas and Randy used the flying demons as stepping stone.

Red smirked before dropping a bomb into the previous floor. " Let's leave them a goodbye present she said as the bomb exploded killing the rest of the ground floor demons.

"**IMPRESSIVE VERY IMPRESSIVE" Said a voice **

The group turned around a saw one of the demon lords at the other side of the room. His body as a fleshy brown covered by black and red robes that simple hung off his body, that was also covered by bronze armor. He also seemed to lack a face, instead have a bone like claws covering his skin with a small green gem in the middle and two red horns on his head.

" **I AM AMADUM THE POWERFUL, AND YOU SEE, ME AND MY ASSOCIATES HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE GAME OUT OF KILLING YOU ALL. " HE **Said casually

" A game" Jinx asked

"**YES CHILD A GAME, IM ALLOWED TO LET 9 OF YOU PASS, BUT ONE OF YOU MUST STAY AND BATTLE ME, REFUSE AND WE KILL ALL OF YOU HERE AND NOW, ACCEPT YOU MIGHT HAVE SOME CHANCE A DEFEATING US" HE SAID CLEARLY SMIRKING **

Roxas Frowned before stepping forward " I'll stay the rest of you Go on ahead " He said arming his claws

" But Roxas"

" I said Go Randy, I'll be fine" roxas said giving him a thumbs up

" I hope you know what your doing" Jenny said to him as the rest took off up the stairs while Roxas Stared Down Amadum.

"**INTERESTING, VERY INTERESTING, I HAVEN'T SEEN A NOBODY IN QUITE SOMETHING TIME" **Amadum said as he and Roxas circled each other "**BUT YOU ARE DIFFERENT, ALMOST BROKEN" ** he said which caused roxas to lunge at him with his claws. Which Amadum dodged before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

**"TOUCH A NERVE DID I" ** he said coyly

**"TEMPER TEMPER VOIDLING OR ELSE YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME" **He said before sending demonic lightning at him from his fingertips

Roxas screamed as the bolts connected as Amadum simply hummed to himself before stopping.

"**COME NOW VOIDLING, SURELY THAT ISN'T ALL YOU HAV-ACK" **He said as Roxas struck him in the chest with firaga spell, causing him to reel over in pain as roxas using his claws slashed him several times like a wild animal. The element of light coating his finger tips. Before Amadum kicked him away and ran at him as super speeds punching roxas back down into the ground before kicking him away again, breaking Roxas's rib cage.

Roxas groaned coughing up blood holding his chest " _Damn it" _He thought as Amadum had barely broken a sweat while here he was, already tired with a set of broken ribs.

" **I MUST SAY VOIDLING, IM IMPRESSED, NOT MANY PEOPLE COULD STAND UP AFTER ALL THAT BUT YOU ARE THE FIRST" **He said clearly mocking him as Roxas frowned and narrowed his eyes

'STOPZA" He shouted casting one of his more powerful spells he had.

" _I only have ten minutes_" he thought before casting Cure on himself to heal some of the damage he had taken and then proceed to go to town on Amadum for the next eight minutes tearing into his demonic flesh, tearing chucks out of it, before the spell wore off and Amadum punched him face it sent him into the air before thr demon screamed in agony

**RAHHHHHHJHJJ YOU LITTLE SHIT , WHAT HAVE YOU DONE " ** he shouted coughing up a black substance before jumping on top of roxas and proceed to just punch him repeatedly over and over until He felt something punctured his heart and go through his chest.

**'WHHAT" **he sputtered before looking down at Roxas's bleeding bloody face , who was smirking as in his hand was "**A KEYBLADE, ISN'T THAT INTRESTING" **Amafum said smirking as he fell backwards off the Keyblade known as Two Become One, which was now covered in demon blood. "**Not many beings can wield a weapon such as that, so why do you have it" **Amadum asked his curiosity peaked

Roxas chuckled " I don't even have a clue " he said tiredly

"**YOU ARE CERTAINLY AN INTERESTING PERSON" **Amadum said before finally he bleeding out and dying on the floor

Roxas got up struggling to stand before just walking toward the stairs and began to climb unaware of the situation going on above him.


	5. Jinx Vs Medusa

**"**_**Hmm it seems Amadum has fallen" **_Xatan said to his generals. His voice full of amusement, "_**It seems our little friends have more to them than we first believe, Things are getting interesting," **_he said as the rest of the demons Agree

"_**There approaching my floor, I'm curious as to whom shall battle next" **_Medusa said to the other before cutting contact with her allies. As the 9 warriors stormed in.

" **Amadum informed of our game yes, so only 8 of you may pass, 1 must stay" **she said as her purple and black snake like hair, snapped at them.

"I'll stay" Said Jinx waving the others off, as they looked on concerned " Go on shoo, I'll be fine"

Yusei nodded " Just come back alive," as he and the others dashed off up the tower, With Jinx and Medusa staring each other down.

Neither one making a move, the room dead silent. Until medusa made the first strike the hair snakes opened their mouths and began to unleashing beams of demonic energy in short intervals.

As soon one finished firing, the next one started. Jinx began using her acrobatic skills to dodge several of these attacks , while sending her magic attacks back medusa. Which while drawing blood, barely phased her Opponent.

'_Okay Becky. Think this through how am i going to defeat this, i can't keep dodging forever, and my basic attack do barely any damage" she thought smirking._

Jinx keeping her distance began sending hex waves through the air. With Medusa dodging them, with ease.

" **Don't you have anything else, little girl, that pitiful display of magic will not be enough to defeat me**" She explained now dashing towards with with her clawed hands. Her snake snapping at jinx , as Medusa struck her.

Luckily Jinx managed to move just in time as to now lose an eye, but the attack did strike the side of her face.

Jinx flipped backways sending more shockwaves before she felt something strikes her shoulder . It Was a of all things a chain scythe.

"**You disappoint me, I was hoping for a battle magic, but instead all I got was this pathetic display." **She said disappointed before dashing forward to attack, before the ground gave way causing her to trip over her own feet and fall face first.

Jinx smirked as She watched Medusa force herself back as She began casting, one of her magic spells. The magic in her hands turning from pink to black. It sparked and became wild.

Medusa curious decided to respond with equality, channeling her magic as well into the palm of her hand.

"TAKE THIS DEVASTATION WAVE" Jinx Shouted as the energy was unleashed, heading straight for Medusa who in turn unleashed her attack as well.

The beams hit head on, Jinx Channeling nearly all of her magic into this one attack. While Medusa was barely struggling .

" come on,Becky you can do this, You do this" She said to herself as she noticed her beam was being pushed back

**"You surprised me for a moment, but all this is the last defiant shout of unworthy pray. " **She said as she unleashed her full power overwhelming Jinx , but not before something abnormal happened.

The ground, she felt her power turn against her, her power was now waning as Jinx's attack grew stronger.

**"WHAT DID YOU DO" **Medusa Demanded but never received an answer as the beam consumed her entire body, sending her into the wall x until the beam subsided and she fell over dead. A smoldering corpse.

Jinx herself was exhausted,"_Note to self. Never do Devastation Wave, and Mana Steal at the same time" _she thought as you see, While Devastation Wave is normally an extreme Dangerous spell, only to be used as a last resort. Using it with Mana steal put a strain on the caster body, as they are now gaining and Losing mana at the same time. Plus now there focusing on to separate things.

But anyway Jinx fell to her knee, exhausted and suffering from a major headache.

Suddenly the door to second opened, and Jinx's relief out stepped Roxas, who well. " Jeez Blondie you look like shit " she said jokingly, get a smirk from him.

" And I could..say the same,oh shit" he said grabbing his chest, "Yeah I need to sit down" he said joining her against the wall. Before properly introducing himself

"Names Roxas by the way" he said tiredly giving her a good look at his face, he left eye was swollen, he blood on his lower jaw and from she could tell cracked ribs

"My real name is Becky Sharpe, But people call me Jinx Instead" she said as she pushed her pink hair out of her face, here horn like hair coming un done in the battle.

"Why do they call you that " he asked

"Because the type of magic I manipulate are called Hex's, which in turn generate bad luck. So say you had your walking down the street and your pants fall down, all me " She said smirking to herself

" I see, that's pretty cool actually" He said as he casted another heal spell over his chest and handed Jinx a vial ,"Drink this it will heal most of your injuries," he explained before helping her up.

Thanks" she replied " so what now we keep climbing the tower" she asked

"Yeah, if only to see if we can assist the other " Roxas replied as he and Jinx Ascended after the others.

**MEANWHILE**

**"**_**Oh Poor Medusa**_**" **Said Gahra rather saddened by her death

"_**I believe it's time we stop holding back against these ant" **_ Eel said frustrated at the lost at two of their ranks.

"_**Yes I agree " **_Doviculus said " _**It time these children learn there place on the food chain" **_ He said as the others Agreed with him.

"_**Very well then, Doviculus then I suggest you put money where mouth is, You killed your opponent, we shall end this game and wipe them out. Fail and the game continues and the taint coil shall be dust in the wind" **_ Xatan said smirking as he sat on his throne.

Doviculus Snorted as he cut off communications with the others as Rex Punched in the Door.

Doviculus Smirked, as the rest of warriors stormed in.

**"I hope your prepared children, because its time we ended this farce" **he said calling forth is Lance and Twin Guitar which formed out of his body.

" _**Now shall we begin" **_ He as 7 rushed passed him as standing before him was Randy Cunningham.

" Oh yeah, lets go fugly" Randy replied his sword a blaze with tengu fire


	6. Chapter 6

Randy stared down the demon emperor, before running at him, jumping into the air and bicycle kicked him in the chest, which pushed Doviculus back. Who retaliated by striking him his double sided halbred.

**"Hmm I smell Tengu feathers" **Doviculus said **"I see your a disciple of Norisu Nine, Then shall be a lot more fun" **he Said as began playing His Guitar known as the Hydra which had begun to form into a four neck Guitar and attack itself to his body.

"**Ready boy" **He asked as unleashed an epic solo that rained down fire, lightening and chain.

_"Oh shit" _ Randy thought as began running through out the room, dodging the constant stream of attacks. Getting struck by lightening few times which sent him flying back and into a few on coming chains which slashed across his chest.

Randy then grabbed one of them and swung it around and wrapped it around Doviculus and with all his might pulled him towards him and punched the demon in the face, before kicking him away

Doviculus growled before breaking free if his chains, simple by flexing his muscles, before calling forth , seven fleshy growths from the ground. Said growths exploded birthing several new tainted coil demons

"**Children, attack " ** He ordered as Randy charged at the demon slashing the dark cultist demons , burning them to ashes with a few slashes. While Doviculus returned to playing the hydra.

The battle was now consisted of Randy attacking the lesser demons, while trying to dodge Doviculus's attacks.

Randy felt his rage growing, his anger at the destruction of his home, and his frustration at his own weakness,. This rage began was now lighting a fire in randy's soul. His Skin and suit became a crimson red, his body igniting with demonic red and black fire. His scarf now ethereal ,his sword began black with demonic runes adoring it.

**"Tengu Rage Fire" **Randy Shouted as his rage boiled over and in a burst of flame wiped out the demons surrounding him.

**"WHAT" **Doviculus shouted as Randy shot forward like a rocket, and punched Doviculus so hard, he slammed into the wall leaving a dent upon impact.

But Randy wasn't done. Using his scarf he pulled the demon off the wall and began smacking Doviculus into the wall over and over again. Before kicking him into the air and pulling him back down, slamming him into the floor.

Doviculus was coughing up blood at this point, as Randy continued to just beat the shit out of him, before He got a lucky punch in and which sent Randy a few feet back, before his summoned back his halberd.

" **Lets End this Boy" ** " he said as he and Randy Dash towards each other. Their weapons clashing as they ended up on the opposite side of the room.

"**Agcfk" **Randy said as he coughed up blood, as he gained a massive gash on his chest,

But as for Doviculus he found his halberd broken and am down an Arm.

**"No, how" **he demanded as Randy was now in front of him. Hatred burning in his eyes as with a swing of his sword. He took Doviculus's Head.

**"DECAPITATION!" **Randy shouted as kicked Doviculus body on to the floor, as his Tengu Rage Fire subsided and he fell on his back.

The floor itself was utterly trashed with scorch marks and demon corpses littered the floor

"Jeez Randy, you've certainly made a mess" A voice said as Randy turned his head and saw Roxas and Jinx entering the room.

Randy rolled his eyes " Nice to see you to" he replied as Jinx helped him up. " I guess that's three out of ten "

"Looks like it, " jinx replied just drained. "Come lets keep going , " She said as they continued on upwards, ir tried to as they bodies had finally had enough.

"Yeah no i think we're stuck here for the time being " Randy said as he could barely move , just getting up was a struggle.

"Jinx agreed while Roxas had at last passed out tired at last giving his body time to rest.

"Good Luck Guys" Jinx Thought.

**MEANWHILE **

**"Looks like Doviculus failed Xatan" **said Albedo as if it was expected.

"**How tragic" **Naruku said sarcastically not giving a shit, " **I believe it's your turn next ,Diabolico" **

**"So it is, hopefully they can give me a challenge"** The demon lord said as his Star Gem that was embedded in his glowed an ominous red.

Diabolico waited for ten minutes as The group came in. Diabolico simply flexed his muscles as his demonic power flowed off of his body.

Yusei frowned "judging by that show of power you're one of stronger demon lords" he said

"**Indeed i am, i must say your friends below have impressed us, taking care of our weakest members. But now You face Diabolico of The Star Powers. " **He Said slamming his scepter down, unleashing a wave of power. " **Now which one of you shall die by hands" **He asked smirking, as Kamen Rider Zi-O stepped forward

"I will, but it shall be the other around" Zi-O said drawing his weapon

" ZIKAN GIRADE "

"**Ah yes the Future Demon King, I've seen the person you become" **Diabolico said as he warped the group to the floor above

Zi-O said nothing

"**Oh yes I've seen the destruction, your future self causes, Yet you still want to be king" ** He mocked "**How selfish, you'd fit right in amongst our Ranks" **He laughed

"I'm well aware of the damage I cause as Oma Zi-O, But I refuse to become that man, I will be a Kind King, One who can protect his subjects." He shouted as he Pulled out a Red and Yellow Ride Watch

**"KUUGA" **The watch echoed

"I am Sougo Tokiwa, Kamen Rider Zi-O" he shouted as he inserted the ride watch as Diabolico sent Energy attacks his Way.

Sougo dodged them all before Spinning the Ziku Driver, it Shouted

**RIDER TIME: KAMEN RIDER ZI-O**

**ARMOR TIME:~KUUGA~**

New Armor formed around Sougo as he ran forward and punched Diabolico sending him back a few feet.

Sougo armor now had new silver plating along the sides, his chest plate was now covered by a new bright candy red chest piece. Same with his gauntlet, and his visor now the Kanji that now read Kuuga, and he gained Kuuga's signature yellow crest on his helmet.

Suddenly behind Sougo, Appeared his Profit, a man around 19 or 20 with long black hair, a unique looking black outfit, and Book in his left hand.

This is Woz

"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Kuuga Armor! This is the first page of a new history!" He Shouted a smile on his Face

"Woz"

"Yes my Liege"

"Can you check on the others on the floors below us, I need you to tend to their wounds," he said clashed fists with Diabolico

"Of Course my Liege, it shall be done" Woz said as he departed

" **If the distractions are over now, let's start fighting for real" **The demon lord said as he and he Sougo flowed energy into their respective fists.

Before clashing Once More

**Darkness fist" **

"Rider Punch"

As they shouted and their fists collided.


	7. Chapter 7

The clashing of fists caused the entire Fortress shake violently **"Hahahaha Looks like Diabolico has started his battle" **Laughed Xatan as he could feel the power both opponent where exerting which every punch.

Fist met fist as Sougo and Diabolico, just pounded into each other neither giving the other an inch. The minute Sougo landed a punch , Diabolico returned one in kind.

**"I must say young Sougo, you are certainly giving me a challenge, as expected for the demon king." **He said as the Mouth on his Chest opened began charging a blast of demonic powers.

" Thanks I Guess" Sougo replied as he drew the Zikan Girade in Gun mode.

"**HIBIKI" **Said the Red and Purple Ridewatch as Sougo actives the Zikan Girade's Finsher

**FINISH TIME:HIBIKI SURE SURE SHOOTING**

It shouted as Demonic Purple Fire Met Diabolicos' beam head on , causing an explosion of demonic energy.

"**Hmm that was the demon fire of an Oni, impressive" **The demon complemented not having a scratch on him, as dashed forward and slugged Sougo across the face sending him skidding across the floor.

Sougo quickly got up and adjusted his jaw" Ah thats gonna hurt in morning" he mumbled to himself before firing several fire bullets at Diabolico. Which were mostly keeping him back as Sougo removed the Kuuga Ridewatch and began once again twisting the dial causing it to change from Red and Gold to Black and Gold.

**"AMAZING" **it said as Sougo returned it to the Ziku Driver

**"Oh now what's this" **Diabolico said interested as he began charged through the fire bullets and swung his Staff down on Sougo who blocked with his arm and kicked Diabolico back as he spun the Driver once again

**ARMOR TIME: ~AMAZING~**

**The black body containing the power of electric shocks! Kuuga Amazing Mighty Armor!**

it shouted as The Kuuga Armor changed from Red to Black as Electric flowed off his body,

"Now lets Go" Sougo said jumping forward and Rider Kicked Diabolico sending several feet as Sougo ran at him once again and proceeded to just lay into the demon repeated punching him over and over.

Diabolico simply found it funny **"haha yes boy yes, show me the power you possess" **he said as he at last returned Sougo's onslaught with one Punch sending him up into the Air and he called forth, his demonic Cannon and Fired at him. The blast hitting Sougo Dead On. As he fell back down to the floor, on his back before, immediately rising up.

"Its Time to end this " Sougo said as executed his Finisher

**FINISH TIME:AMAZING TIME BREAK **The belt shouted as Ancient Energy collected itself at the soles of Sougos feet. Its power growing as he Ran, before he jumped into the Air and Delivered a devastating Rider Kick, as he bounced off Diabolico's Chest, landing on his feet, while Diabolico's body began to spark.

**Hehe Excellent Sougo, I'm pleased to see just power isn't wasted on you. I can't wait to see what type of King You'll be" **Thr demon lord said panting before he Exploded in spectacular fashion.

Sougo after that, simply fell on his butt "Whoo I did it" He said to himself as took a breather.

"Okay let's go" he said Running up the Stairs to assist who ever was battling above.

**MEANWHILE ONE FLOOR BELOW**

Woz was concerned as he walked down the stairs "_to think history has changed this much" _He frowned as he opened the Twilight Calendar, a Book that contained all the information of Oma Zi-O rise to power. "_But it seems my liege will still rise up and take control, good " _he thought as he opened the door and found Roxas asleep , Randy half awake and Jinx looking like she wanted to die.

Speaking of which Jinx turned and Looked at Woz

" The hell are you" she asked concerned

" I am Woz Prophet of Oma Zi-O, and currently the one who's been sent to treat your wounds" he replied as with a wave of his had he a first aid kit.

" Now let's get you all healed up, it would upset my master if you perished" he explained all with a smile on his face, as he handed them both a pil. " That shall restore you stamina , and this " he said holding up a vial containing a Blue Liquid. " shall repair any physical damage to you body." He explained as fed the unconscious roxas the stamina pills and then potion.

Suddenly Roxas's Eyes snapped open as he jumped up and made a few swiping motions at the air like he was shadow boxing before laughing

"Who boy, i feel much better thank you" he said as the other took that as a sign and consume their medicine.

Now all three we back at tip top shape

" Thank you Woz" Jinx said

" i was my pleasure, now i suggest the three continue on up, all ten of you will be needed for the last demon lord " he said before walking off

" Where Are You Going" Roxas asked

" To exterminate the lesser demons outside, of Course" he said smirking

The others simply blinked before just shrugging and heading back up the fortress.

**MEANWHILE**

Red Slicing Hood or Red for short , found herself staring down the Black Knight of the demon lords Jackmoon The Noble.

**You honor me with this Duel Red Slicing Hood, may The victor be seen as just in the Eyes of History" **he said Drawing his blade.

"And you honor me, Now Enough Talk, This is now a battle between Swordsmen" She said drawing her Rapier.

All was still until they both dashed at each other and clash their blades against each other. Before jumping back and running at each other once again, their blades clashing against each other

Rapier met Longsword as both sides refused to give the other an inch in battle. Red ducked under a sword swing aimed for her head, as Jackmoon jumped back from a blade swing at his abdomen.

**"**_**Impressive so far, but she has yet to show her true power, guess i'll have to force it out then" **_Jackmoon thought wanting a truly spectacular battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Red frowning as blades constantly clashed with Jackmoon. She was getting a few cuts here and there, but he had managed to deal more damage, her cloak was currently in tatters and her masked cracked

"**Come now child I expect more from a member of the monster royal guard." **Jackmoon said as they were back to circling each other "**If we are to have an honorable duel, I will need you to stop holding back child" **He said as he began charging one of his sword techniques

"**New Moon Cutter" **he said as the slashed the air sending a wave of toxic green energy towards Red. Whos eyes flash white before moving faster than the eye could see, made several quick slices. Tearing the wave apart.

"Alright then you wanna play rough, Lets play rough" She said using the signature abilities of all monster. Field manipulation.

She made several quick rapid slashes at Jackmoon, several of them striking him. Drawn blood.

**"Haha yes good " **he laughed as he noticed as he stuck in grid of sorts. It restricted his movement as Red Around him cutting him and tossing bombs at him. Occasionally cutting a few of them as trigger them sooner.

But the grid only lasted so long before fading away, now he once again he was matching Red Blow for blow as the occasional bomb catching hand off guard.

But soon both of them were cutting up to an extreme degree. Red's mask was broken, one limp and she was bleeding from all over.

Jackmoon looked just as Bad, his cape torn, unable to an arm and his horns were missing and had several lacerations all over his body.

**"Its time we end this battle child" **he said collecting his demonic power into his blade Red did the same, focusing the last of her physical energy into her rapier.

The room grew quite as both Swordsmen ran and each other and ended up as the opposite side of the room.

Red fell to her knees as her rapier blade broke into two. While Jackmoon laughed as he his chest gushed with blood spewing out.

**"Excellent work Red Slicing Hood" **he said as he turned around and stabbed his blade into the floor in front of her."**In honor of your victory , I bestow upon you my blade, The Full Moonlight. Should you manage one Janket Wilder. Combine my blade with one of them. It shall create weapon worthy of a warrior just as yourself" **he explained as he at last faded away into a black ashes and became dust in the wind.

Red frowned as she reached out and grabbed the long sword. It then began to glow as it morphed into a rapier. Its helt silver and a white guard, while the blade itself was black as the night sky.

"Thank you" she said as she opened up a pouch hidden in her cloak. Inside was monster food. "aw crap its all smushed " she said open up what appeared to a cinnamon roll in the shape of a cartoon bunny. " Mmm Cinnamon Bunny" she said taking a bite as it began energy that repaired her broken arm and some of her cuts.

Just then Sougo came in, Red looked relieved " Oh its you Kamen Rider" She said as Sougo helped her up.

"Just Call Me Zi-O it's a lot shorter" he replied

"You look Different" she said getting a look at his Amazing Kuuga Armor"

" Yeah, it's one of my armors" he replied holding up a black and green ridewatch. "These ridewatches hold the powers of my predecessors " he explained " the current one i'm using is Kamen Rider Kuuga" he said

"What was he like" Red asked as they ascended up the stairs

" Sensei Described him as Man that would protect everyone's smile" Sougo explained " funny enough he gave me a portion of his powers which created this.

"I see, then i'm guessing it the same with the others" Red asked

"Some of them, others are a lot more difficult to obtain" he said

**MEANWHILE**

Peter Parker aka Spiderman was not having a good time, at all. In Fact he was having an awful time. Currently he was fighting Naruku the deadly.

**" Come down boy " **Naraku demanded as he glared daggers at Spiderman who was currently on the of the ceiling.

"Yeah no , im staying up here" he said twiping web at his face. Which covered Naraku's eyes

"**ARG,** **annoying bug" **Naraku muttered as before he felt a Foot hitting him in the face, sending him flying into a wall.

He finally removed the webbing, and glared at peter before jumping into the air to grab him, until Peter Zipped to the other side of the room, giving him the finger as zipped by.

**annoying " **he said as his arm formed a tentacle and wrapped around Peter's waist and began smacking him around the room and into the walls

"Ah shit " Peter thought as he was being swung about. Until he used his strength to free one of arms and stan Naraku with one of his stingers injecting him with a neurotoxin, Naraku winced and released him

"Hopefully that should slow him down for awhile, " he thought as The poison slowly wormed its way through Naraku's blood stream, as peter zipped forward using his webs and using his momentum punched Naraku in the face in a rapid succession after landing before adding several kicks , before licking him into the air.

Naraku was more or less amused by this as he opened his mouth and breathed fire at peter who quickly dodged it.

"_Time to change to a heavier webbing" _he thought as turned a small dial on his web shooter changing the type of webbing being used.

As Spidey sent Web Balls Naraku's way. Webbing up his feet as they quickly harden leaving Naraku stuck in plac3

"Good luck trying to get out of that, those webs can hold the hulk for hours " he smirked

Naraku instead smirked backed and simply detached himself from his legs and proceeded to simply float in the air.

"OH COME ON" Peter shouted, knowing he had a long battle a head of him


	9. Chapter 9

Then everything got worse for Pete. Naraku started to transform. Eight long spindly legs grew out of his back, he gained 6 more eyes, and mandibles and six Arms.

" **Prepare yourself child, you now face a true spider demon" **Naraku said as he dashed towards Peter and punched him with two of his left arms, sending Pete flying into the wall.

"Hehe, is that the best you got, " Pete quipped he said his mouth full as he webbed zipped into Naraku and proceeded to punch and kick him over and over , before webbing up Naraku and smacking him into the floor.

"How you like that" he shouted as Naraku simply stood up and brushed himself off.

"**It was decent, but now ill show the powers of a Real Spider " **He proclaim as he grabbed peter by the Neck and began to choke him and web his nose and mouth shut.

"**No more of you quips, and once you dead i'll consume your flesh and gain even more power" **Naraku laughed until he felt jam into his chest . Looking down he saw one peter's stingers piercing his heart, flooding his body with a deadly neurotoxin.

**"What's happening?" **Naraku demanded as he dropped Peter on the floor, as he grabbed his chest and began to choke.

"I flooded your body with my venom, normally a small dose just paralyzes my enemies, but what I gave you was enough to completely stop your heart" spidey explained taking in deep breaths at last able to breath as Naraku fell to the floor dead.

Peter sighed as he fell to the floor as he was catching his breath.

"_**Excellent work Peter," **_ said The Other, the symbiotic being currently living inside him.

"Thanks now lets go, because if this guy was one of the strongest, im worried about the others" he said as he ran back up the stairs to assist whoever ever he could

**MEANWHILE**

Sio Ogura aka Nobunagun was having a blast as she and her opponent Eel The currently having a shootout. Her massive arm Cannon and Eel's Demon Rifle named the Artemis.

When each gunshot collided into each other ricocheting across the room in all directions as the two gunslingers fired away. Occasionally getting a few hits in on each other. But none serious or life threatening

Thus here they were trapped in a stalemate, neither willing to change tactics less they end up full of holes.

Eel though finally had enough and decided to change tactics after 20 minutes of them just circling each other. He drew his Janket Rapier and dashed towards Sio. Who Quickly Side Jumped out of the way before using the weight if her arm cannon Slammed it against Eel's Body swinging it around as she used her "Hand" and well Filled his face with bullets.

Thus ended the life of Eel The Agile.

"_Well that pitifully easy" _Sio thought as Unlike a sword fight which had the potential to go on forever. Most Gun fights don't last very long.

MEANWHILE

Rex found himself face to face a Busty Demon wielding an Ax.

" **It's time to play** " She said, smirking before using her wings as a speed boost and charging right at him. Ax in hand as its blade Connected with a Large Metal Fist.

"Sorry Lady But that's not going to work on me, " Rex said before shifting his Slam Hands to his B.F.S. "Now let's go" he said charging at the demoness shifting the B.F.S into its buzzsaw form swing in a wide arch. Albedo flew up dodging the attack and simply smirked

"**You know what little human go on ahead .I've felt the death of my comrades and to be honest I have no interest in dying tody **." she said creating a dark portal and returning to the underworld.

Rex frowned "Seriously that's it" he thought as he heard the door behind him open and out stepping Nobunagun

"Looks like you had a pretty short fight" She said looking at Rex's minimal injuries and the lack of damage around them.

"Understatement of the year, more like my fight just up and left" he said a little annoyed as he wanted to pay her back for all the damage she and her vilk has called

"Dont worry about it," she as he turned to look at her "we only have two demon lords left"

"Good Point" Rex smirked, giving her a fistbump as they climbed up to the remaining floors.

**ABOVE THEM**

Xatan was furious at the current situation before turning to Gahra and Stabbing him with his Janken. " **W-why Xatan" **Looking at his former leader in horror, as his essence and power was absorbed into Xatan

"**For Power old friend no more no less. Now i Shall be able to crush these pitiful fools" **He said as he claimed Gahra's Janken Rapier and fused it with his own. Causing his power to grow so rapidly that it was felt by all remaining demons and heroes in the tower.

Hell The tower even began to shake as A loud Clash was heard as XJ9 and Yusei busted through the floor.

**" About time you showed up" **He said as he took a Battle Stance.

"Your Schemes End Here Xatan" Jenny Said as she armed her arm Cannon and As Yusei Connected Rally

"Rally is it Ready?"

_"All Set Yusei, Go For it" _ Rally Said Over his Comm.

"Excellent , Now Jenny what do you say we Rev It Up." He said as he Loaded A White card into his left Arm.

"Synchro System Armor On: JUNK WARRIOR" He said as three rings surrounded his suit calling forth Blue and White armor on top of his Speed Warrior Suit, With his Right Arm being Covered by a Large Clawed Gauntlet.

Yusei Was Now In His Junk Warrior Armor. He Looked almost exactly like the duel monster card. The few differences it had was the Red Visor in Place of Junk Warriors Eyes and He Had Armory Arm on top of his Regular Scrap Fist.

Jenny Whistled impressed

"**VERY IMPRESSIVE HUMAN,NOW LET US BEGIN" **


	10. Chapter 10

"Scrap fist " Yusei shouted as he charged forward with Jenny firing rockets behind him as they swerved around him as he fist connected with a demonic barrier.

**"Is that all?" **Xatan said as with a wave of his hand, he sent the two back as he unleashed an energy wave from his sword. The wave smashed into Yusei's armor as Jenny brought out her Plasma Cannon blasting Xatan who blocked every shot until he felt a fist hit him in the face.

Yusei had shifted from Junk Warrior to Junk Speeder "Junk Fist" he said as he kicked Xatan into the air and began blitzing the Demon Lord punching multiple times in the face. Before grabbing him by the leg and tossing him towards Jenny

"Let him have it " he shouted as Jenny smirked and unleashed waves of bullets from her gatling cannons. Shredding Xatan's body and pushing him into a wall.

"All right nice Job Yusei" She said giving him a thumbs up until they heard an evil laugh as Xatan's body pulled itself off the wall and started to heal the damage almost instantly

"**I must say that was quite impressive for a human and automaton but let me show you real power" **He said as the demon dashed forward his sword nearly bisecting Jenny as she managed to react slightly.

"Oh shit "yusei said as he flew at sonic speeds to punch xatan who caught his fist and proceeded to rip the suit's arm off,and proceeded to beat Yusei with his suits own arm.

'_**Suit Damage critical. Loss use of right arm. Recommended Response Armor Change '**_ The Suits AI said as Yusei gritted his teeth he just needed to get some distance

And fortunately for him Xatan's assault ceased as he was blasted into the wall by Nobunagun's massive arm cannon and then grabbed by the leg and slammed into the ground by Rex's Slam Hands.

"**Damn it" ** Xatan Cursed as he forced down several levels and Smack dab in front of Zi-O and Red who proceeded to take a battle stance

"Red cover me " Zi-O as he Once again removed the Kuuga ridewatch and turned the dial once again as it went from Gold and Black to Pure Black.

"**ULTIMATE FORM " **

**"The Ultimate power! The tremendous warrior! Kuuga Ultimate Form!"**

it called out as its sparked with gold Lightning and darkness seeping off it

"Sougo the hell is that" Red Asked concern as Xatan rose to his feet and popping his dislocated shoulder back into place

"The Power of Kuuga " he said simply as he re attached the ridewatch to the Ziku Driver and spun it as Red clashed with Xatan

"**Armor Time! (Kuuga OP-esque guitar chord) Susamajiki Senshi! Kuuga Ultimate!"**

The belt cried out as his Amazing Mighty Armor morphed a bit more jagged as the crest on his mask turned more pronounced and more sharp.

"Red Move" he Said as he whipped on his arm and Set Xatan Ablaze with a black and purplish fire.

Red Blinked as she watched the demon lord burn and scream in agony. Feeling some form of sympathy for him as Sougo just let the demon lord burn.

"Had enough" Sougo demanded as Looked at Xatan smoking and torched body

"**NOT YET!" **Xatan Yelled as his body healed itself unleashed a shock wave at the two knocking them back his escaped into the lower levels.

"_**I need to reach the trees roots" **_He Thought as the Burns Zi-O Left while healed still ached " _**Damn these Mortals" **_

Xatan was making until Spiderman zipped a web on to him following him down "

" and where do you think your going " he asked as he Xatan Breathed Fire at Peter who having no room to dodge took it head on

"Ahh fuck" he shouted as his web cartridges were flammable so he tossed them at Xatan causing them to explode in both their faces. Knocking peter into one of the rooms above and Xatan further down missing an arm.

"**Damn it " he swore " Im almost there " **he said as he felt a light pillar strike him in the back as he was knocked to the side and through the wall falling out of the tree.

"*Whistle* nice shot Roxas " Randy Said they watched Xatan Fall to the bottom and crash on top of his lesser demons.

" It's not over Yet" Roxas said as Xatan Began Absorbing some of the lesser demons regaining some of his strength

"Let's get down there " Jinx Said as the three jumped down after the last Demon Lord of The Akumaizer. Who was Screaming with Rage at the current shit show that was his current situation.

**MEANWHILE**

At the top of the tower "Rex, Sio go after Xatan " Yusei ordered as Rex and Sio were currently looking over his and Jenny's Injuries

Rex wanted to Argue but Sio Nodding " No Prob" she said as She Felt Jenny wrap her arms around her waist as she turned into a jet pack of sorts.

"Now you and i have extra firepower " Jenny Explained as her wings opened up to reveal many blasters and rockets

"Sweet" Sio Said as she and Jenny flew down into the hole Rex made following it down as Rex Followed behind.

Yusei in the meantime pulled out a Synchro Warrior Card.

"Okay Last Available Armor" he said struggling to stand up " Gravity Warrior " he called out.

He gained new armor that was more canine like in appearance color blue and silver.

'_**GRAVITY WARRIOR ONLINE' **_

"Alright Let's go" he said to himself as he followed after them.

As for the others Zi-O and Red Followed after Xatan and currently healing Spiderman with monster food.

Roxas,Jinx and Randy are currently in combat with Xatan and it's not going well at all. Even with Roxas using his keyblades and light magic. Its still not enough as Xatan Refused to stay down.

Even as he was pelted by Tengu Demon Fire and Jinx's Hex Waves.

"Just Stay Down" Roxas shouted as he clashed swords with the demon lord

"**Never not until you all are dead" **Xatan raged as Randy Delivered at kick into his head and jinx using her hex's caused him to fall into one of the many demonic weapons lying around.

Then even before he could get up he felt himself being webbed up by Spiderman. Who looked like shit.

His suit was in tatters and his mask was pretty much gone expect for a few spots.

"GET HIM" Zi-O Shouted as the remaining Heroes arrived on the Screen as they with their remaining Power unleashed hell upon Xatan.

Randy Sending Demonic fire at him. Yusei Lifting him high into the Air with Gravity Drive.

Roxas Using his Limit break Magic Hour Unleash spheres of light on Xatan as the Sky Changed to twilight splitting the black clouds as Sio and Jenny Unleash Bullet Hell Upon Xatan.

Rex Punched him over and over with his slam hands as Red unleashed several Targeted Strikes on Him before Zi-O finished him off with a Rider Kick

**KYUUKYOKU TIME BREAK! **The Ziku Driver Shouted as Sougo's Foot Struck pass Xatan killing him as The Mystic Power Behind said kick finally finished him off.

Sougo dropped to his knees and passed out his transformation cancelling out as Yusei Called For Majestic Star Dragon to Set the Demon Tree Ablazing as Yusei himself drain from days event slumped to the ground and passed out in his own armor as did the others

Jenny entering into sleep mode as Sio passes out. Roxas stabbing his keyblade into the group and falling to his knees etc etc.

At the Same Time above stood a man of Japanese Origin dressed a black Suit snapped picture of the team with an Old School pink Camera.

"Not bad Kid Not bad at All" The man said as he turned around and pointed a gun at an uninvited guest. You know him as Professor Paradox

"Paradox….you shouldn't be here "the man said annoyed putting the gun away

" oh would you relax Tsukasa, I only came to see your student and I must say I'm quite impressed as I'm with this team. Reminds of…."

"Yes yes The Valor Guardians you've mentioned them many a time" Tsukasa said as he sat down in a chair " How's that working out" He asked

"They're currently regrouping as of right now" Paradox said being vague as he usually was.

"I see, Well Ill Have to see for myself how strong they are " he said taking out the Neo Decadriver.

Paradox smiled feeling that a battle against the destroyer of worlds should keep those kids on their toes

"I do hope this team comes together, after all both teams will be needed in the far future" Paradox Explained

"Don't worry about that" Tsukasa said as he watched Woz Teleport the group of heroes away to a roof of a Penthouse that was owned by the Speedwagon Foundation and Current Home of one Shizuka Joestar. Current Heir to the JoeStar Fortune

"I Have a feeling this the start of something quite Valiant"


End file.
